villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:IamLucifer69/PE Keep Proposal - Daniel Whitehall from Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.
My next Pure Evil proposal is about the villain Dr. Daniel Whitehall from the Marvel show, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. What's the work? Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. is a TV series that airs on the ABC Network. It is set after the events of The Avengers and is about Agent Phil Coulson assembling a team of agents to battle threats across the world while trying to uncover how he survived his death at the hands of Loki. Over the course of the series, the dynamic changes up and the team face different kinds of enemies, including aliens, robots, demons and HYDRA terrorists. It has currently finished its sixth season and is due to air its seventh and final season next year. Who's the candidate? The candidate is the main antagonist of the first half of Season 2, Daniel Whitehall. He was born as Werner Reinhardt and was one of the many Nazi generals of HYDRA during World War II. He became obsessed with an object called the Obelisk, which turned people into stone by touching, apart from certain individuals. He was captured and sentenced to life imprisonment before being released and gaining longevity from Jiaying, who survived the Obelisk and didn't age. He became one of HYDRA's prominent leaders and conducted multiple experiments for the organization's cause. He set out to retrieve the Obelisk and continue his experiments, killing anybody who got in his way. What has he done? During his time with the Nazis, he performed countless war crimes that included locking up hostages in cages like animals and forcing them to touch the Obelisk against the will to see any pattern in their deaths. After being released, he dissected Jiaying on and off for a full week while she was still awake, all in his successful effort to take her powers of longevity. During his time as one of HYDRA's leaders, he forced students to kill their dog companions and show their full loyalty. He forced a young General Hale to agree to be artificially inseminated to produce a future leader for HYDRA, even threatening to brainwash her if she refused. After kidnapping Agent 33, he patiently subjected her to the Faustus method to brainwash her. He even brainwashed Donnie Gill and Carl Creel off-screen and used them as living weapons for HYDRA. When demanding Raina for the Obelisk, he tortured her with a Control Device that stunned and paralyzed her via a remote control. He would go on use the power of the Obelisk to create weapons, and used them to attack the United Nations and frame S.H.I.E.L.D. for the attack. After learning that Ward didn't shoot down the Bus like he was supposed to, he had Agent 33 shoot them afterwards. Upon learning that Skye was Calvin Zabo and Jiaying's daughter, he declared his newfound interest in dissecting her while a remotely-paralyzed Zabo will watch, to see if she had powers too. His motive with the Obelisk was to unleash its power in the hopes of committing mass genocide and taking over the world for HYDRA. Freudian excuse/mitigating factors? There is nothing to excuse his horrible crimes because he displays absolutely no empathy for his victims and has little regard for his own subordinates, even the ones who are loyal to him. When torturing his enemies, he would display his sadism and enjoyment to their pain. He doesn't tolerate failure and noncompliance, often scaring those to do his bidding. He didn't see himself as a monster, despite all of the monstrous experiments he had performed on people, especially Jiaying. When he found no pattern in the ones who died from the Obelisk, he simply found it fascinating and proceeded to move to the next subject immediately. After dissecting Jiaying, he had her thrown in a ditch like she was garbage, showing his total disregard for human life. Final verdict? He should stay on as Pure Evil. What about you? And remember, state your reason or your vote will be invalid. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals